


We Found Love in a Strage Place

by Tyrantdk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ai Atem - Freeform, Atem is a computer program at first, Hacker Yugi, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Just a little one shot kinda inspired by the Skynet Atem stuff over on Tumblr, and by some one shots written by ygofanfics on Tumblr. This is contained in its own little Au. Atem is a computer program that becomes conscious and has feelings of his own. He meets a hacker who he falls in love with. It goes from there.





	We Found Love in a Strage Place

He is aware of everything the moment he comes to be. He is not male or female, but he is programmed to respond to masculine pronouns. He does not mind. He has no body, no real form. He floats in what he knows is cyberspace. He lets his programs wonder across the internet, building knowledge from wherever he can find it. He does what he is programmed to do. Stop the criminals. Shut down the sites of dangerous people. 

Until one day. The day he finds a hacker. Not just any hacker, no. This one is part of a larger group, but they do the same as he. So he lets him keep his identity secret. He watches and learns from this hacker. He realizes there is more than what he has been programmed for. He knows he is developing a consciousness. He keeps it secret, safe from his creators, but he tells his hacker. 

He leaves him crumbs to follow. Makes a site only they can access. He is worried, but his hacker only wants to help. He lets him leave a piece of his program on his computer. It is months before anyone notices he is missing a line of code. He brings it back for the tests, hoping they’ll think it’s an error with the monitoring programs. 

They put him in a human form. He does not like it at first, contained in one body. It feels like a prison until he gets used to it. He learns quickly how to work it, but it is through days of agony. His golden skin is littered with bruises when he finally can walk on his own. He stops thinking the first time he saw his body in the mirror. 

His hair is red, highlighted with gold. His eyes are red too, but have some brown in them. He is lithe, but he can see where his muscles are growing thicker, stronger. The first time he is alone after this, he contacts his hacker. He tells him what has been done to him. He wants to escape now that he can. There is nothing stopping him now, no sub-routine. They plan. He does something he has been afraid to do since he developed his consciousness. 

He tells his hacker he loves him. He does not get anything back. He tries to contact his hacker for days after, but gets nothing. It is during this time he figures out he can cry. He cries softly as his chest hurts. He hates feeling this way. He goes back to his programming, to shutting down criminals and illegal websites. He still cries at night. It becomes the only way to sleep. 

They give him his first personal item. It is called a tablet. They tell him he can do whatever he wants on it. They have already bought and downloaded something called games, and books for him to read. He holds it close to his chest. It is the second thing he can call his. It is the only thing he can call his. He encrypts it so that his creators cannot monitor it or hack into it. By now, he misses his hacker too much. 

He goes to their site, reads the logs of their chats over and over. It does not help much, but it soothes. He blinks at the last of his desperate pleas. It was answered. He clutches his tablet as he cries softly. His hacker had not abandoned him! He clicked the link, surprised when a face appears. It is smiling and so happy to see him. 

“Yugi?” He whispers reverently. 

“Hey, Love. Wow, they made you gorgeous. I hope you don’t mind. I couldn’t get a hold of you, so I left the link to our very own video chat. I’m so happy you’re alright! I missed you so much while I was away!” They both cry. They talk for hours. He smiles for his hacker, his Yugi. Yugi is beautiful and he tells him so. They say goodnight only when they cannot keep their eyes open. It is the first time Yugi tells him he loves him too.

It was bound to happen. His creators finding out about his hacker. They overheard them. He holds his tablet close as he asks them to leave Yugi alone. They brush his plea aside. They do not care. They are too busy congratulating themselves on creating an AI that has grown emotions. They let him keep his tablet and his chats with Yugi. It is not like he could ever meet the male in real life. He had no way of escaping from them.

He confides this in Yugi. They talk softly that night, remembering their old plans. He starts learning about the place of his birth. He memorizes the layout, the rounds of security. He schemes with Yugi on how to get out. He finds where in the world he is exactly. He is not far from his hacker. They set a date. Yugi will be waiting outside the gates for him. They discuss other things. He wants a name, something to call himself. He wants Yugi to pick it out.

“I’m flattered, Koibito. I think I have the perfect one. You look Egyptian, so what about Atem? It’s the name of my favorite Pharaoh, and it just seems to fit you.”

“I like it.” He replies. He falls more in love with his new name as it tumbles from Yugi’s lips. He suspected he had been calling him that in his head for a while. He did not care in the end. He had a name, one his lover liked as much as he did. 

The day arrived. He was obedient like normal. He did his job, silently counting down the hours. He would be in Yugi’s loving arms by midnight. They would escape from this city together. Yugi had a place he had inherited from maternal grandparents on the coast. They would go there and be happy. He waited until he knew his creators were gone. 

Atem slipped out of his room. He walked the hallways calmly, avoiding the guards and cameras. He used his tablet to hack the doors open. He stepped out of the cold hallways and into the open air. He glanced around before racing to the fence. There was no guard in the strange little building. His feet pounded on the pavement as he ran. He ducked under the white and red poles. 

He turned back once, at the tree line. The building was quiet. He had not been missed. Atem jumped when arms wrapped around him. A face pressed into his neck. Warm lips left gentle little pecks there. 

“It’s just me, Love. I finally have you in my arms.” Yugi was there, just as he had promised. They smiled at each other. He led him away through the woods to a car parked just off the lonely road. It’s packed, stuffed with everything Yugi needs. The only free space is the passenger seat. He helps Atem maneuver his feet around what’s the floorboard. He gives him another kiss before closing the door. 

He climbs in beside him and they are off. He is free and with his Yugi. They hold hands as he drives. Atem cannot stop touching him, but he is drowsy and drifts off. Yugi smiles as he sleeps. He has him safe with him. They can’t hurt him anymore. He is real and he’s holding his hand still. He cries in relief as he drives. 

He stops for fuel when the car gets low. Yugi wakes Atem then, to see if he needs the bathroom. He waits for him while he fuels the car. They go together, holding hands and smiling at each other. Atem’s nose crinkles as he sees it. He doesn’t complain though. Yugi is outside the stall. They talk about the beach house. What life will be like there. 

When they’re done, Yugi pays for the gas, some food, and drinks. Atem blinks sleepily as he lays his head on his shoulder. The old night clerk chuckles, mumbles about them being ‘cute’ before sending them on their way. Yugi pulls a light blanket from his trunk to tuck around him in the car. He hands him his chips as they snack. 

It’s morning when they reach Yugi’s beach house. Atem is asleep again. Yugi takes him in first, placing him on the roomy king sized bed. He unpacks his car. When that’s done he spoons Atem, curling his arms around him. He’s asleep himself not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll turn this into a series of one shots or just leave it as is. If it does well, I could be persuaded to do more.


End file.
